The Pure Heart
by Lilly LiL Li
Summary: Pure Black is Sirius Black's daughter. My first Fan Fiction. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny don't like her because of what she did in the past. R&R if you want.


I lay on the ground and looked at the sky. It amazed me by how even if someone was having the best day of their life the sky could be dark and gloomy. I wasn't having the best day. I was having one of those in between days. I continued to stare up at the sky when an elderly man with half moon glasses came and sat down on the ground next to me. His name was Albus Dumbledore.

'Miss Black, when do you plan on coming inside?' He asked me.

'When my thoughts run blank of things to think of.' I replied.

'But won't you get cold?'

'If I do I'll simply wonder why people can feel cold and why we can feel hot.'

'Come inside.' He said and stood up and walked towards the dark old house I was being forced to stay in.

After a minute or two I stood up and walked to the house. I opened the front door and step inside quietly not wanting Grandmother Black's portrait to start yelling. I walked to the kitchen and saw everyone eating. I never joined them all while they ate because the four teenagers called Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley always looked at me like I was the devil. I walked back to the front door and thought of going back outside but then decided instead I would surprise them all and I went upstairs and into the room I was staying in. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I opened my trunk and looked at a picture of my father with Remus Lupin and James Potter. It always amazed me that James and Harry were related. I've read journals my father wrote in when he was at Hogwarts and James seemed like a very funny, carefree teenager. Harry seemed like a serious, annoying teenager.

Dumbledore found me in my room and decided it was time for me to eat with everyone else at dinner. I had objected to this but Dumbledore said I must. I changed out of my old jeans and a dirty white shirt and on a pair of new jeans and a clean white shirt. I put my hair in a pony tail and walked down to the hallway just out of the kitchen and I heard Harry, Hermione and Ron talking about me.

'I can't believe Pure has to eat with us. It's better when she never makes contact.' Harry said.

'We can't stop her from eating with us—' Hermione began.

'Unless we poison her.' Ron said excitedly.

'We can't poison her, Ron. She most probably doesn't even eat food she hasn't prepared herself.' Harry said to Ron.

'Oh.' Ron said sadly.

I decided from now on I should make sure I don't eat anything Ron had prepared. I walked into the kitchen and I felt many eyes on me as I walked in.

'Mrs Weasley, is there anything I can help you with?' I asked in my most polite voice.

Mrs Weasley stared at me for a moment then said, 'You can set the table, Pure.'

I set the table and then it was time to eat. I sat in between Lupin and Dung. They were always nice to me, probably because they liked my father.

'So, Pure, read or heard anything interesting?' Lupin asked.

'Well I heard about something involving poison and food.' I said loud enough for Harry, Ron and Hermione to hear. Ron's ear instantly turned red. He knew I had heard them talking.

'Did someone poison this food, girl?!' Moody growled.

'No. This person was only thinking of poisoning the food.' I replied staring at Harry.

After everyone finished eating I returned to my room but I didn't realize someone was following me. I opened my bedroom door and walked in. I stopped walking and heard foot steps coming towards my room. I turned around and looked down the hallway and saw Harry.

'What interested you to come here, Harry?' I asked impolitely.

'Just to find out why you listened to Hermione, Ron and my conversation?' Harry replied more impolitely then me, if that's possible.

'I was walking to the kitchen and I heard you guys say my name and I had to listen.' I said in my sweetest voice.

'You are such a bi-'

'Now, now, Harry. No swearing in the hallways.'

Harry glared at me and turned around and walked towards his room. I rolled my eyes and walked into my bedroom and closed the door. I looked around and saw a letter on my bed. It was still in its envelope. I sat on my bed and opened the letter.

_Dearest Pure,_

_Hope you love the birthday present I got you, even though your birthday is in October. The present will most probably come after you receive this and I won't give you any hints to what it is._

I stared down at the letter and wondered why it hadn't been signed. Actually I wondered why anyone had got me a present for my birthday at all. No one in the house knew me well enough to like me. I stared at the letter and looked at the handwriting. I knew I had seen it before but I couldn't remember where. I opened my trunk and picture up a letter I had received from Dumbledore a while ago. I checked the writing and it wasn't the same. I then picked up a letter from my father and it was the same. I frowned at the letter and put it in my trunk.

An owl flew into my room and dropped a parcel. I stood up and walked over to it. I opened the parcel and saw an old journal I had never seen before. I touched the diary and the room disappeared around me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor Common room. I saw a 17-year-old boy who I could tell was my father. I walked towards him and saw him talking to a girl with long brown wavy hair and light blue eyes.

'Sirius I really need to tell you something.' The girl said.

'What is it, Diana?' Dad asked.

'Well…' Diana said and then she whispered something in Dad's ear. When Diana finished Dad looked at little shocked but then he looked happy. The image of the Gryffindor Common room disappeared and I was back in my room.


End file.
